


Thirst

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Crush [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crush, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor's well aware of what he looks like.He knows Heimdall can see him anywhere.He really wants Heimdall to do more than see him.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block continues. Apparently I can write short things? I, who used to turn everything into a series? Fine, I'll write short things.
> 
> ... This might become a series.

Thor groaned luxuriously, massaging his cock.

He was sprawled out all over his bed, and knew the afternoon sun was coming in at a good angle. He knew he would look absolutely gorgeous, spread against these sheets.

Irresistible.

He hoped.

“Mmm, Heimdall…. Heimdall, are you watching me?” His hand left his cock, and travelled over his inner thigh. He was well aware of how he looked. He knew he had very good thighs. Right now they were tanned by summer sun, and spread wide and inviting. He traced his fingers down, then slowly back up the smooth, firm flesh. It felt good.

“Heimdall…. You would feel so good between my legs. So strong and solid. I love to think about your hands on me.”

He knew why Heimdall resisted. Thor was only two hundred. An adult, yes, but still seen as young, and inexperienced, and not entirely responsible. Heimdall was over four thousand years old. It wasn't exactly wrong for them to be together, intimately, but it would certainly draw comment.

But…. Thor's hand trailed back to his cock, and cupped his balls, and slowly teased lower. “Heimdall. Oh…. I’ve never been taken by a man, Heimdall. I don't know who I would trust more than you, to teach me.” He’d realized this a few months ago. He absolutely, desperately, wanted Heimdall to be his first. “I can imagine you over me. Inside of me. You’re so powerful, Heimdall! I want your hands on me!”

His other hand, not teasing his entrance, went to his nipples and pinched them, one after the other, to hard and wanting. “I want your mouth on me, Heimdall!”

He trailed up to his lips, and traced over them, and pushed his hips needily back against his own finger. At the same moment, he slid the tip of each finger into his mouth and his ass, and groaned at the sensation. He didn't push deep, only the very first knuckle, just teasing himself. He wanted to be tight for Heimdall, wanted to feel what Heimdall did to him as a first.

“I’d love to taste you. Mmm, Heimdall, I’d love to have you in my mouth. I would go to my knees and service you. Suck your thick cock and drink every drop of cum you’ll give me. I’d serve your cock again and again, as often as you want, until you decide I’ve been good enough, and deserve to have your cock in my ass.”

His hand drifted back to his own cock, but he worked it leisurely. He didn't want to come quite yet.

“Mmm, Heimdall. I want you to fuck me so much.” He was starting to lose his breath. His train of thought. “Usually I imagine you being gentle and kind. How you’d show me what to do, and make me feel so good. Oh, you’d fill me up, Heimdall, your cock would fill me so well!”

His hand was moving faster. He was starting to pant. “Sometimes…. Heimdall….” He groaned. “Sometimes I imagine you getting annoyed with my flirting. You decide to teach me a lesson. You give me what I want, but you aren't so gentle about it. I imagine being on my hands and knees beneath you. Oh. Your hand in my hair, holding me in position. You’d teach me discipline, and not to tease, and show me my place beneath you. Heimdall!” He was so close! “I’d still want you to be my first! I want your cock filling me, I want you to come inside of me! I want to be messy and used, and leaking your seed! Heimdall!” He was so close! “Oh, Heimdall, please! Please fuck me! Please f- Ah!”

Orgasm claimed him, making him gasp and arc and shake. He couldn't even get Heimdall's name out, until he went limp on the bed, panting.

Mmm. He always felt so good after. He lazily ran fingers through his spilled seed, and licked it clean. “Oh, Heimdall. I know you have endurance. I’d let you have me again and again, as long as you liked.”

He contentedly rolled out of bed, and went to wash, still aware of how good he looked. How appetizing. He put on a show, washing himself.

He wondered if Heimdall did watch him.

He really hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
